Time Bomb
by katiellynn
Summary: Katniss and Peeta now have two children in the reaping for The 91st Annual Hunger Games. And their daughter has a crush on Gale's son. What could ever possibly go wrong? Post-Mockingjay.


The bright orange light seeped through my blinds, spreading throughout my room. The light illuminated every corner of my room. I opened one eye, to look at the monster that woke me up. I slowly dragged myself up out of the covers, and to the blinds. I grabbed the chord, and pulled up. The light burned bright in my eyes, but I continued to look. From here, you could see the beautiful meadow, and the starting of the woods. I looked farther right and saw the rest of the houses in our small neighborhood. The only other house occupied was the own that Haymitch lived in. From my window, I could see him, passed out on his front porch. I rolled my eyes, and closed the blinds.

Usually, this would be an obviously hilarious sight. But, not today. Today was the reaping of the 91st Hunger Games. I sighed and put on the simple gray dress that I had laid out the previous night. I walked over to my vanity, and wrapped my curls into a red ribbon. When I finished, I looked at my reflection.

All I saw was a short girl, around 5'0'', with bright blue eyes, and dark brown hair. My mom begs to differ. The way she brags about me, you'd think I was some gorgeous Captiol child. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where I saw my family. You'd think they'd be awkward and worried, but they're acting the same way they do everyday. Dad was making pancakes, as always, and Mom was trying to help little Iris swallow down the disgusting mush they call baby food. My younger brother, Nalin, who was 12 years old, sat at the table poking at an omelet. I sat down next to him, and picked up the paper he was reading. In big letters on the front, it said, "**MAKE SURE YOU'RE IN ATTENDANCE FOR THE REAPING OF THE 91ST ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES! ATTENDANCE IS MANDATORY!**" I rolled my eyes, and set the paper back down. My father set down the pancakes in front of me, and took a seat himself.

All I could do was stare at them. "You're not going to eat, hun?" My mom asked me, with a questioning look. I shook my head, "I'm not really in the mood. I think I may throw up if I try to eat anything." She frowned, picked up the plate, and handed it over to my father. He gladly accepted it, and started digging in. Lord knows about my dad and food. Nalin cleared his throat, and everyone's heads snapped up to look at him. Even little Iris. "Mom, Dad, isn't it about time we leave for the reaping?" Everyone went silent at that. My mother and father especially. The whole reason mom finally agreed to have kids is because The Hunger Games were finally over. Until a new spark within The Capitol restarted the lovely tradition. And this year is the first year that my parents have two kids in the reaping. My dad stood up, and grabbed Nalin's hand. "Come on kid, let's get this over with." My mom picked up Iris, and followed them.

I sat there, hesitant to leave. Maybe I could leave District 12, and run away. Never come back. I could survive in the woods..right? I sighed, remembering when my mother told me about when she debated doing that. I am my mother's daughter. When my mother was my age, she was going to leave District 12 and live with the woods with her family, my father, and her old best friend, Gale. My mother hasn't spoken to Gale since he moved to District 2. About 10 years ago, Gale and his son, Liam, moved back to District 12 after Gale got in a nasty divorce with his now ex-wife.

I don't know where to begin with Liam. He is basically his father's clone. Except for the fact that he has piercing green eyes, obviously from his mother, as Gale has the Seam eyes. Liam has gone to my school since he was 7, but is in the grade above me. I've only ever talked to him once. When I was 6, and he was 7, just a new student, I was being bullied by some of the boys in my grade. The one boy, Henry, was pulling on the single braid i had going down my back. Which, me being so young, caused me to cry. This made them start to push me down to the ground, and every time I tried to get back up they pushed me. Then came in Liam. He yelled at them, and threatened to beat them up. This made them freak out and go tell our playground monitor, Ms. Grimm. Who seriously was the biggest bitch ever. But Liam, he helped me up, and introduced himself. And after that, he just left. That was the last time I ever spoke to Liam Hawthorne. I never got to even thank him properly. As we both got older, he got more handsome, and popular. He was always surrounded by popular students, and I was the total opposite. I had one best friend, Jasmine, and she moved about 4 years ago. Since then, I've never had any real friends.

I stood up from my spot in the kitchen, and joined my family. Nalin grabbed my hand, and turned to me. "Rosalie, do you think I'll get picked? It happened to Aunt Prim the first time her name was put in there," he said. I bent down to eye level, and said, "I promise you, you will not be the one picked." He smiled, and ran up the the square. People were gathered all around the stage. I walked up to the other 16 year olds, and just stood there. It was pretty awkward because no one even noticed me. My eyes quickly gazed around for Liam. I found him, and when he turned my way, my eyes diverted. A dark blush formed on my face.

Everyone in the middle of town got quiet as the dull yellow haired Effie Trinket took stage. My parents say she hasn't changed much in 30 years. She cleared her throat and began. "Welcome everyone to the 91st Annual Hunger Games! And remember, may the odds be _ever _in your favor." My eyes rolled at the last part her opening line. It has almost become a joke in the District. The two bowl's of young men and womens name's were rolled onto the stage. Two names will be picked. Two people who will most likely never return alive. Effie's dull pink eyes flickered as she neared the first bowl. "First the ladies," she said. She reached her lightly polished nails into the bowl, and opened the slip of paper. "**Rosalie Mellark**," she retorted with a strange smile. I almost didn't notice that she had called my name.

**Short, but it's just the beginning:)**


End file.
